


Worick's Surprise

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, My First Fanfic, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: *bangs head on wall* What have I done. * bang bang*Okay everyone, here is my attempt of an reader insert. First, I am know that I am not a writer but I wanted to try an idea that had been bouncing around in my head.This fic also appears on my Deviantart account under the name happydoo2.All Gangsta characters and universe belong to Kohske.The idea belongs to me.You belong to Worick.





	Worick's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs head on wall* What have I done. * bang bang*  
> Okay everyone, here is my attempt of an reader insert. First, I am know that I am not a writer but I wanted to try an idea that had been bouncing around in my head. 
> 
> This fic also appears on my Deviantart account under the name happydoo2.
> 
> All Gangsta characters and universe belong to Kohske.  
> The idea belongs to me.  
> You belong to Worick.

You were sorting through the newest boxes of books to create an interesting display in the window of your bookstore, By The Stacks. You only needed two more books to finish the scene that contained a small patch of fuzzy fabric that looked like grass, a 15 inches tall plastic tree, and two dolls that were sitting with their backs against the tree with their hands outstretched like they were holding a book, only they had no book.

Rummaging through the new arrival box, you came upon two of the newest releases from your favorite author. "Perfect"  You though as you placed the two books into the hands of the dolls and stepped back to admire your work. 

"That looks great (F/N)" a deep voice said as hands settled on your hips.

Squealing, you leapt forward one step, whirled around and sucker punched Worick in the gut.

Worick curled over while glared at you with his eye and whined "(F/N), what did you do that for? I just came over to see my favorite girl while Nick was across the street at Dr. Theo's".

"Sorry, you know not to surprise me when I am involved with a project" you said as you started carrying the leftover fuzzy fabric and the unused books back to the storage closet that was directly in behind the service desk. "I thought that you would have remembered not to surprise me after the last time" as you referred to the previous time that Worick has surprised you. 

You remembered that you were placing a new line of magical themed books onto the fantasy themed section located at the back of your bookstore. Worick had snuck up behind you and covered your eyes with his hands and said "Guess who" which resulted in him having a extremely injured leg that he limped around on for three weeks. 

"Man, you pack a punch" He said as he leaned against your desk while you were sorting a small stack of advanced readers copies from the current authors in the true crime genre which were on your desk because you had received them in the mail   "Anyway, I have to make this quick this because me and Nick have a few jobs from Chad lined up today and I wanted to ask you if you were doing anything Saturday night?"

"No, you know I don't go our much at night because I have to get the shop ready for the next day" 

"Great, then you are coming with me Saturday night to Bastard's grand reopening" He as gave you that smirk.

“Wouldn’t one of your clients want to go to the party with you?”

“No, (F/N) I want to go with the prettiest girl in Ergastulum”

You blushed at his words and then realized "Worick, I don't have a dress fancy enough for a party like that! The fanciest thing in my closet is a grey Pikachu t-shirt and blue jeans".

"Ah, don't worry about it (F/N). I guessed about as much and I already asked Alex to take you shopping tomorrow morning to find you a dress since it is your day off. Be ready at 6 to shop till you drop" 

After that statement, he quickly kissed you on the lips and dashed out the door to meet Nicolas.

You stand there behind the desk, flabbergasted and wondering what you are getting into.

 

******* Magical time skip of happiness provided by Nicolas cuddling 7 fluffy kittens ******

  "I think we might as well face it Alex, I am not going to find a dress for the party today. A dress just doesn't fit me right, I always look like a nun no matter what type of dress it is. I know that I have tried on at least thirty dresses today and there hasn’t been a single one that works for me." due to your height of 5'3 and body shape of large shoulders, small breasts, and large hips it was difficult to find dresses that worked for your body type.

"Don't think like that (F/N), there are still a few stores we haven't tried. I am sure we can find something or I can try to alter one of my dresses to fit you".  
“Thanks anyway Alex but I don’t think so.”  
It was five o’clock and you were both sitting on a bench resting after the long day of shopping through most of the stores in Ergastulum.

Suddenly, Alex jumped up from where she was sitting on the bench, grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards another shop saying “Come on (F/N), let’s try one more store. This one is my favorite thrift store. I have found a lot of my clothes through here and they do a lot of good work for the local twilights”. 

You sighed heavily as you follow her into the store “I guess one more store wouldn’t hurt”.

15 minutes passed of you and Alex digging through the clothing racks. 

“Alex, I am only looking through one more rack and then I am going home” you warn.

“(F/N), (F/N) look at this one. It is such a pretty red color and just the right length for your height.” Alex called excitedly while holding up a pretty red v neck halter dress. “Go try it on and see how it looks” as she ushered you to the dressing room with a hand on your back and closed the door “I bet this will be the one”.

Discarding your clothes into the chair in the dressing room. You slip the dress on and zip up the zipper on the side of the dress. “Wow, this dress looks amazing” you thought as you admired yourself in the mirror of the dressing room.

“How does it look (F/N)?”

You stepped out of the dressing room “What do you think Alex?”

Alex squealed while jumping up and down like a little girl and clapped her hands “Worick is going to love it and I have a pair of red high heeled pumps that would go perfect with that dress!”

After changing back to your clothes, you were passed by the small jewelry display case on the way to the checkout counter and something caught your eye.

“What is in the box (F/N)?”

“I found something else that I think will go great with the dress”

 

**** Another magical time skip brought to you by Nicolas being chased by a horde of cats *******

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
"Come on (F/N) open the door, I want to see your dress. Alex wouldn't tell me anything about you".  
Slipping on your matching red high heeled pumps that you had borrowed from Alex, you gave a final check to your hair and makeup before opening the door to your apartment.

“Alright, I am coming. Keep your pants on”

When you opened the door, Worick was standing there smoking his cigarette while he was waiting for you. He took one look at you and the cigarette fell out of his mouth when his jaw dropped. “Babe, You look like an angel”

Your long (h/c) hair was done pulled up tight to the top of your head and then flowed loosely down in curled waves to stop just above your bra line. Your makeup was flawless with a dark smoky eye courtesy of Nina. The red dress provided you with a moderate bustline without being too revealing, accentuated your curves nicely and ended just over your knees with the red pumps elongating your legs to make it look like you had supermodel length legs.

As Worick was looking you over, the bracelet you were wearing on your right arm caught his eye. It was a gold chain link bracelet with the Arcangelo family crest as a charm in the center of the bracelet.

“Were did you find that?” he stammered, eye bulging at the site of the bracelet.

“I found it at the same store where I found this dress”

Worick lifted your hand and kissed your wrist right above where the bracelet rested, with a mischievous glint in his eye, he smiled and said “I told you I would have the prettiest girl in Ergastulum to spend the night with”.


End file.
